The Shadow of Chaos
by devilchild1000
Summary: after breaking up with annabeth and finding out about his mom and step-dad's death, percy leaves camp to start a new life, a new journey. suck at summarys. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! read and review please!
1. prologue

**Hey guys! :) I'm back. Ok so here the rewrite of Chaos' shadow. I've got new ideas for this one and I'm currently in the making of two-three other stories. So tell me what you guys think. And I thank everyone who wanted me to continue this story.**

**Disclaim: I don't own PJO. Even though I really want to.**

* * *

**edited : 4/29/13**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**The boy stared at the hellhound in front of him. He was almost tempted to take his sword and cut it down, but he didn't. The way the hellhound looked at him…. It was ****like it was trying to tell him something. Something important.**

"**What's wrong, boy?" he said, still staring at the hellhound in front of him. The hellhound just whined like a puppy. **

**Suddenly the hellhound dropped. He could hear it whining. All of a sudden, he can hear two other whines behind the hellhound.**

"**What the-?" he said, looking behind the hellhound and saw two baby hellhounds. One of the puppies fur was as dark as night. And the other was as bright as the moon. But on both the pups' foreheads were some strange markings. It only took him a minute to realize that the hellhound in front of him was a mother hellhound. He could tell that she wouldn't make it through the night. The puppies would be alone. But then again so was he. He'd been sent somewhere on a quest for a god and it took months to finish. He caught his girlfriend cheating on him with a new camper, who he didn't even know, as soon as he got to camp. Then after he left for camp half-blood, with both Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack, he found out that his mom and step-father were killed by an "unknown" force. Or at least that's what the cops said. Even he didn't know but he knew he'd find out someday. And if he had to he'd do it by himself. When he returned to reality, he realized that the mother hellhound, or whatever the creature really was, had passed away and the pups were trying to get their mother to move.**

"**Hey, don't do that." He said, picking them up by the extra skin on their necks. They kept whining while staring at the dead body of their mother. **

"**If you stop whining I'll do something for your mother." As if they could understand him, they stopped whining but stared at him with big puppy dog eyes. The boy smiled at them, he put them down and reached into his pocket. He took out a silver dagger Artemis had given him before he left camp. He plunged the dagger in the body. The puppies started barking at me as the dust flew up towards the night sky. Suddenly a new constellation formed in the sky: it was a wolf howling in the sky. **

"**There. Now she can watch over you two. And you can see her at night too." He said, starting to walk away with the dagger still in the ground. a black horse with wings and another giant canine, the size of a dump truck, followed behind him as he headed away from the area. Not too long after, the puppies ran after him. To join him on his new journey.**

* * *

**TBC...**

**Continue or not?**

**Review.**

**Review..**

**Review... **

**Review...**

**Review...!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Shadow of Chaos**_

_Chapter 1_

**Guardian stared out at the universe in front of him. It's been 5 thousand years since he met Chaos, who took him in when he was about to lose hope. **

**Guardian walked around the castle, not paying attention to where he was going. He did this at most times, when he was alone or when he was just getting off a mission. It was just another day for Guardian, the heir of the Universe, adopted son of Chaos. But today was not like any other day, today was special. It was the day Guardian was going to be crowned Prince of the Universe. Weather he liked it or not.**

**-Page break-**

"**Guardian! Wait up!" a voice from behind Guardian said. Guardian turned around to see a boy about his height come running towards him.**

"**David, what's going on? Aren't you supposed to be talking to my father about something?" Guardian asked, watching as David got his breathing back in order.**

"**Yeah. I just got done talking to him. He told me to tell you to meet him in the thrown room ASAP. As in now, Guardian." David said, pushing Guardian in the direction he had just come from.**

"**Fine, fine. I get it. Stop pushing me already." Guardian said, getting annoyed very quickly.**

**David just ignored him and continued push him towards the thrown room.**

**-Page break-**

**Guardian opened the doors that lead to the thrown room. David walked in behind him, rubbing the top of his head. **

**Guardian kneeled before the thrown and the person who was sitting in it. David followed Guardian's example and kneeled before Chaos. **

"**Rise, my son. I have an important mission for you but I doubt you'll like it" Chaos said, getting up from his thrown and walking towards Guardian and David. **

**Guardian stared at his father, uncertain before answering, "What kind of mission is it? Why won't I like it?"**

"**Well, it could be because it has to do with the Olympians…." Chaos said, trying not to look in Guardian in eyes. **

**Guardian just looked at Chaos with a blank stare. "What? Why do they need our help?! They can talk care of themselves! They don't need us! We'd be wasting our time!" Guardian shouted, eyes filled with rage. **

**Chaos silently felt sorry for the people that had betrayed Guardian in the first place. Chaos shook his head, clearing those thoughts away and looked at Guardian.**

"**Guardian, calm down. Now listen to me. They need our help because the titans have joined forces with one of our enemies. I'm not too sure with of one they are but I'm sure we'll find out soon." Chaos said, trying to tell Guardian what the mission was.**

"**What does it matter? I know you don't want the Titans or the gods to rule so why would we help one side defeat the other?" Guardian said, looking Chaos straight in the eye.**

"**Because, Guardian. Its better to have the gods rule then the Titans. I understand you don't want anything to do with them but you are part of that world. And also its your job or have you forgotten that?" Chaos said, folding his arms, staring at his heir.**

**Guardian glared and growled at Chaos before answer, "fine, but don't expect me to like this plan."**

**-I'm a page break hear me roar-**

_Olympus..._

**The Olympians sat at their thrones, listening to Zeus and Poseidon arguing.**

"**I'm not trying to steal your realm. Why would I want it anyway!" Poseidon yelled at Zeus, who was glaring at his older.**

"**Well what were you doing—" Zeus stopped mid sentence when a black vortex opened in the middle of the throne room. **

**Four figures stepped out of the vortex. One of the figures walked in front of the others. He headed towards the Olympians.**

**The Olympians go a better look at the figure as soon as he was mere feet away. He looked like a mere man, he ware black armor that was as dark as the night sky, a gold colored cape was attached to the armor, and his eyes looked like they had seen the very creation of time itself.**

"**Olympians…. I am Chaos. And I wish to make you an offer you can't refuse." The man said, a smile appeared on his face.**

**Athena gasped. The other Olympians looked at her, slightly wondering what was wrong.**

"**Athena, my daughter, what is it?" Zeus asked.**

"**Father, it's the creator of the Universe." Athena said, staring at Chaos in shook.**

**Chaos smiled at Athena before saying, "that would be I, child. And this here is my son and the commander of my arm, Guardian. He is also the strongest in the army. After I fade, he will be taking over my role as, well, everything I stand for." Chaos said, smiling at them once more before a growling was heard through out the thrown room.**

**Chaos turned towards the two figures behind Guardian, "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, Aqua. Flame." He turned back towards the Olympians. "I forgot to introduce these two. This is Aqua and Flame, Guardian's familiars."**

**The Olympians looked at the creatures at Guardian. The creature on his right, Flame, looked like a black wolf with red streaks on its fur. Its head was just above Guardian's waist. The creature his left, Aqua, was white with blue streaks on its fur. Aqua was the same height as Flame. **

**The Olympians stared at the son of chaos, wondering why he had never said a word. **

"**If he's the strongest in the army, why don't you let him fight me? I could wipe the floor with him in 10 seconds. He can even have his little pets help him." Ares said, a wicked grin appeared on his face. Both Aqua and Flame growled at him.**

"**I suppose it will be alright. Guardian, do you think Aqua and Flame should join you in this one?" Chaos asked his son.**

**The only answer Guardian gave his father was a shake of the head to answer no.**

**Ares jumped off his throne and turned into his normal human form, land feet flat on the ground, spear in hand.**

**Guardian walked towards Ares, taking one of the two swords he was carrying out. **

**They stared at stared at each other before flinging themselves at their opponent.**

* * *

please review! it will make me really happy. and i'd like to know what you think of the story so far.


	3. chapter 2

_hey guys. new chapter. i now have the real chapter up, so enjoy. i tried my best to make it good._

* * *

Chapter 2 

Last time

_Ares jumped off his throne and turned into his normal human form, land feet flat on the ground, spear in hand._

_Guardian walked towards Ares, taking one of the two swords he was carrying out. _

_They stared at stared at each other before flinging themselves at their opponent._

* * *

**Ares trusted his spear towards Guardian's chest. **

**Guardian dodged repeatedly as Ares tried to stab him.**

**They had been fight, or in this case Ares trying to stab Guardian with the spear but failing, for over 10 minutes. Ares was getting weaker and weaker with every second that passed by. Guardian, on the other hand, was still dodging at a speed that it mad Ares look like the slower person on earth. **

"**Come back here, you coward! Fight back! Come back here and fight me like a man!" Ares yelled, chasing after Guardian. Guardian just ignored him and continued to dodge his attacks. **

"**I'd like to but I'm not facing a man." Guardian said, again dodging Ares' attack.**

**Feeling as if the fight was taking too long, Guardian raised his sword and cut Ares spear in half. Before Ares could blink Guardian kicked him in the chest. Ares flew back into one of the pillars, unconscious. **

"**Hmm. I would have thought he'd give more of a fight. Father, did I go overboard? I didn't kill him with such a weak kick, like that." Guardian said, putting his sword back. **

"**You did well. It might have been bad if you had killed the god of War. Weither you like it or not." Chaos said, looking at his son, who looked like he was pouting under his hood.**

**Zeus looked at chaos, over to Ares, who was still unconscious, then looked at Guardian, then back at Chaos, shocked.**

"**It was an easier fight then I expected, Father." Guardian said, covering his mouth as he yawned. **

**Chaos smiled at his son. He turned to Zeus.**

"**Well, now that that's over with. Why don't we get back to business?" he said, facing the Olympians.**

"**And what business is that? What could you possible want from us?" Athena said, sneering and glaring at chaos.**

"**Do you know when to shut your mouth, daughter of Zeus? Because you're starting to get on my last nerve." Guardian said, giving her a death glare that would make even Hades fear.**

**Athena looked shocked, **_No one has ever dared to talk to me like that! I'll make him pay for that insult!_**, she said to herself, rage building up inside of her.**

"**You impure flee! Who are you to talk to me like that?! I could squash you like the flee you are!" Athena yelled at Guardian, completely forgetting who he was. The other Olympians, on the other hand, did not forget who he was, they tried to calm her down and make her apologize. She ignored them and continued to insult Guardian until she hit that very last nerve.**

"**The Universe would be better of without a child like you! I have no idea why you would be of any help to us! So just leave, you useless tool!" Athena yelled, a cocky grin appeared on her face.**

**Something inside Guardian snapped. Suddenly, instead of Guardian standing in front of Athena, a giant wolf stood in front of her. She stared in to the eyes of the creature's eyes, seeing rage and loathing. **

**Before Athena could think of a plan, the creature had her throat in his jaws. He threw her acrossed the room. Her back hit a pillar next to the one Ares was thrown into, golden Ichor ran down the side of her head. She tried to prepare herself for the next attack, but it never came. She looked around to see it had disappeared. Along with Guardian.**

**Chaos was rubbing his temples, trying to get rid of the headache forming. Aqua and Flame were hiding behind chaos, their bodies trembling.**

"**Great. Just great! Now look what you've done! He's going to go on a rampage! For a goddess of Wisdom, you sure are stupid!" chaos yelled, glaring at Athena.**

**Before anyone could say or do anything, a wolf's howl was heard through out Olympus. All the Olympians looked uneasy.**

**Finally getting his voice back, Zeus asked Chaos a question. "Lord Chaos…. Is he really your son?"**

**Chaos shot him a look before, he shook his head. "No. he's adopted. He was just a poor demigod when I fist met him. He was so confused but most of all, heartbroken…." Chaos trailed off, lost in thought. The Olympians stared, in shock.**

**Snapping out of his shocked daze, Zeus turned to Chaos, "If he was a demigod, what was his name? What made him abandon us, to end up going with you?" **

**The look Chaos gave Zeus, would have turned made the most feared monster in all of Tartarus into a cry baby.**

"**My son did not abandon you people! You people abandoned him! Left him to fight on his own! If I hadn't found him when I did, he would have been killed or worse! And you know his name. If you can't figure it out, then I pity your existence!" chaos yelled at the Olympians, opening a portal and walking through it, turning his back to them.**

**~*~*scene change~*~***

**Thalia leaned against on of the pillars outside the council room, cleaning the monster blood off of her daggers and arrow heads. She was waiting for Lady Artemis.**

**Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she stopped cleaning and got ready to leave.**

**Thalia looked up and saw a giant wolf heading toward her. She brought her daggers in front of her, ready to attack. **

**Instead of attacking her, the wolf ran passed her, not even noticing her. **

**Not too long later, Artemis came running from the throne room. **

"**Lady Artemis, what's wrong? Where did that wolf come from?" Thalia asked Artemis, daggers still in her hands. **

"**That wolf was the son of Chaos, Thalia. Athena said some things that offended him. He changed into a wolf and attacked her. Then he raced out of the throne room like a mad man, I mean, wolf. Now we have to go stop him before he hurts someone." Artemis said, racing after the son of Chaos, Thalia right behind her. **

"**Should I get the rest of the Hunters?" Thalia asked.**

"**Yes, have them to try to kept him away from the campers." Artemis said. **

**Suddenly a scream was heard from in front of them. They could see the wolf, a hellhound, and a camper.**

**The camper was on the ground staring at the wolf, which was fighting the hellhound. The wolf was digging its claws into the hellhound's back.**

**Thalia realized that the camper was still on the ground, staring at the wolf and hellhound.**

"**Hey, get out of there!" she yelled at the camper.**

**The camper looked up at her, noticing her for the first time. **

**The camper ran over to where Thalia and Artemis were standing. "Thanks. Wait…. Aren't you girl the Huntresses? The group of girls who hate males?" the camper, who was in fact a boy, asked. **

"**Yeah. That's us." Thalia said. **

"**Even thought you don't want to know, I'm Alexander Silver. Most people call me Alex. If you don't want to call me that then Alexander is fine." The camper said.**

**Thalia thought for a minute, "You a new camper right?"**

"**Yeah. I just arrived here recently. I'm staying all year round. My mom and step-dad died trying to get me here." He said, a sad expression on his face. **

**They continued talking until Alex felt something licking his arm. He looked down to see the wolf that had saved him, lick the wound off his arm. Before he realized it, the wound had almost completely closed up. **

"**Wow, that's cool. That normally doesn't happen unless I touch water." Alex said, rubbing the wolf's ears.**

* * *

**tbc?**

there we go all done. i may or may not put a preview up for the next chapter like i did this one. if i do i will erase it one i up the full chapter up.

oh yeah, i almost forgot! since school is starting soon, i may not be able to update as fast but i'll try my best to give you guys at least twofull chapters before the school year ends. if not more. i mean it, i will try.

let me know how you liked this chapter. ;)

remember to review!

see yah later! :D


	4. important AN! DO NOT SKIP! PLEASE!

_hey guys its me. its been a while, huh? I know I haven't been updating like I said I would but I have some good news and I have some bad news._

Bad news: I have decided to mark this story as discontinued. I know I know don't hate me, but I really lost my inspiration on this one. I had my friend from school read this for me_ and tell me what he thought. He honestly thought it wasn't as good as the other ones so I decided to rewrite it. This is where the good news comes in.  
_

Good news: I rewrote the story and I will continue to leave this one up so that anybody who wants can still read my crappy writing.

And hopefully the people who had been reading this one, can read my new one and get other people to read it. And even better, maybe they can even review on it. Because that's what mostly made me lose my inspiration. I'm one of those people who like to get comments on the stuff. And it kind of makes me upset when I don't get a review, not that kind of upset that would mean I was mad, but the kind that makes me really sad.

So if you know anybody who likes these stories please encourage them to read them.

Okay let's enough talking for now, the title basically be the same as this one not just have **rewrite** on it.

– Devilchild1000

PS – wish me luck with this one guys, I'm really rooting for. The next time, bye!


End file.
